


When In Rome

by tkbenjamin



Category: James Bond - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Frottage, M/M, Steamroom, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: 007 needs the best. He needs Q.





	

“Who on earth thought it was a good idea to allow that man to decide a meeting point?” Q was muttering sotto voce to himself as he divested himself. He wrapped the towel around him, toga style and slipped his feet into his sandals. He locked his gear in his locker and left the changing room. “Now what?” he thought. He had no idea where he was to meet 007, he only knew he was to meet him here and around now.

He walked through the doorway and blinked. 007 was leaning on the wall opposite. The agent was wearing a pair of black swimming shorts that hugged his hips and had a towel thrown over one shoulder. He was dripping wet and smirking. Q swallowed hard and felt himself begin to basically flutter. His eyelids fluttered as he blinked rapidly, his hands fluttered as he tried to find somewhere to put them, even his throat fluttered as he tried to swallow normally.

People walked between them and their gaze broke. Q looked down and berated himself for behaving like a teenager for the split second before looking up. Right into ice blue eyes attached to a face well within his personal space. “Hello Darling,” 007 whispered before burying his face in Q’s bark brown curls. Then he ran his face to mouth at Q’s ear, “Follow me,” he whispered and ran a hand down Q’s arm to twine their fingers together.

Where 007 lead, Q had no choice but to follow, 007 tugged on his arm lightly. They walked through hallways and rooms. There were men everywhere of all ages and in various states of undress and in differing acts and states of congress. 007 lead them to a small room, opened the door and closed it behind them.

“D-” Q stopped at the flash of blue eyes and began again. “James?”

“Come here, Darling,” 007 said and opened his arms. Q swallowed again and stepped into the other man’s arms. James nosed at his ear immediately. “I can't guarantee any privacy. I have some information for you, but I’m being watched too closely and I know my communications are being monitored. This was the only way I could think of.”

“You know I hate flying. I had to fly to meet you here at a Gay Bath House in Rome. I was told it had to be me. Why?”

“I needed someone with your skills, I need the technical backup here on site not over comms,” James was saying and slowly backing Q up until Q found himself seated on the tiled ledge with 007 pushing his knees apart to settle between them. Q was panting, both from 007’s closeness and the steam in their steamroom. He was already as wet as 007 had been. His glasses were useless and his hair plastered to his head. 007’s hands had not stopped moving, and while he whispered he also nibbled and licked his way around Q’s ear and throat.

Q felt his head gently pushed to the side and 007 paid a great deal of attention to the skin just behind his ear with lips and fingers reducing Q to a quivering, moaning mess. 007 was panting himself when he moved onto Q’s other ear. “Don’t touch your ear. I’ve put a micro dot with all the information I have, behind it. We can leave in a few minutes,” he whispered harshly.

Q nodded, his hands skimming around 007’s hips. 007 had them flush against each other and neither could hide their erections. They were both very affected by what they were doing.  
“Okay, maybe we should step apart…,” Q squeaked.

007 chuckled and began to step away, they froze when the door opened again and another man strolled in. He took a seat across from them and sat back, waiting. Bond looked at him briefly then turned back to Q and stepped back in, going back to nuzzling at his ear. 

“Friend of yours?” Q whispered.

“Mhmm. We need to make a show. He’s been my tail for days. As soon as we’re done with this mission, I'm breaking his neck. Are you ready?” Bond whispered back.

In answer Q arched into the other agent and moaned. Taking that as yes, Bond moved to kiss his lips, quickly plundering his mouth and leaving him dizzy. Then to Q’s shock Bond sank to his knees, lifted Q’s towel and pulling his trunks aside enough to get free access to his hard cock. In less than a second Q was engulfed in hot, wet suction. His hands were clamped Bond’s hair as he bucked and moaned, head thrown back and eyes wide open. Bond held him down and worked his cock ruthlessly pulling a shattering climax from him in seconds. Still gasping Q pulled Bond up by his hair. Bond moved and straddled the smaller man, rubbing off on Q’s stomach while Q lapped at Bond’s sweat and steam wet nipples. One sharp nip and Bond was trembling over him and gasping as he came.

Bond slowly walked the younger man to the change rooms, they both changed quietly and left, going in different directions.   
****  
Q was waiting in the steamroom. He was soaking wet from steam and sweat when Bond came in. He was sweeping Q into his arms when his ever present tail followed him in, hoping for a longer show this time. “You can break his neck now, James,” Q whisper into Bond’s lips.

“I love you,” Bond whispered back, meaning it. Before turning on their voyeur, smirking.


End file.
